User talk:MisaUchiha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Me: Please do not touch my articles without permission. Thank you The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) If you see problems with my articles, please refer them to me and I'll correct them or I'll allow you permission to correct them. No harm done. :) BTW, I notice you're new here, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mangetsu20 obviously, but you can call me Mang or Mangetsu for short :3 What brings you to this site? :O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) IT happens to the best of us, lol, don't worry about it xD I've requested to certain members that I 'clean up' their grammar in certain articles, though those certain people never responded back...XD You write and read a lot? OuO Me too! XD I actually have a Fanfiction.net account named Demod20, I got several in progress and a couple finished works involving Bleach. Check it out sometime ;D You should also tell me what you've written so I can read it ;) Well gosh *blushes* you had to go and call me Kun...^3^ I'll call you Misa-chan, if that's alright, and your welcome ;) Happened to me too...I've seen it once or twice, then I thought, "Meh, what the hell," and decided to join. The Article creation process was a pain in the butt to figure out, but once I got it down, I've been able to make many edits and RP's, and characters on this site, so its been cool :3 Me too :) Its a cool series...though from the Avatar you've chosen I'm pretty sure you're a fan of Naruto Shippuden as well XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) o.o Oh wow, sounds intense...hope it goes well, and thanks XD Awwww, that's okay, I felt the same way before now. You can always E-mail me them, and I can like be your editor, reviewer, reader fan :3 XD Misa-chan! Love saying that <3 *glomps* Sweet, if you need any help, just let me know ;) They are pretty sweet :) My fav guys would have to be Head Captain Yamamoto, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Ichigo Kurosaki is tied with Uryu xD cause archers with spells are bad-ass XD lol! Itachi is Zombie-bad-ass! XDDDD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, email, I'll definitely give that some thought Mangetsu-kun^^ Though I tend to think people would have the opinion that my writing is weird :P Lol, a fan huh? Sweet^^ (I managed to get a fan and a friend in a matter of minutes, I must be awesome? XD) *Gets glomped* >3 Yay, I like my nickname^^ Oh yes, Kenpachi is all kinds of awesomeness^^ I wish he got the opportunity to fight more. MisaUchiha 18:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Please do ^3^ Nah, I'd doubt that ;) Yessirree! :D (I know, ain't the internet awesome?! XD) Me too :3 *snuggles with you* <3 B-But if he fights too much...he'd destroy the Soul Society D: The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *nibbles on your hair* Do you mind me snuggling? <3 Indeed :3 Which is why a desert with a ton of pillars and ruins didn't matter for him to fight in, nor a uninhabited part of the Seireitei...xD or the Valley of Screams...or Sogyoku hill...or the giant mountain that formed near it...and the Department of Research and Development...LOL! XD You planning on making any characters on here? :O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes...I like playing with hair :3 ... yays! :D *snuggles closely, kissing your neck* <3 I like being affectionate Kenpachi = Locamotive of Death!!!! XD I could help you make the first character, then you can get the gist of how it works, and keep making your own stuff, ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Like the Kototsu o-o Ramming everything in the Dangai into nothingness...o.o LOL! XD Thank ye kindly ^3^ Yes I do *plays with your hair, further kissing your neck* Oh really? ;] That's good...I always love giving affection to those who appreciate it ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) XD I won't mess up your gorgeous hair ;] *smooths out your hair before kissing your cheek softly* SO...how's been your day? :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) MY day has been busy...got up early in the morning and worked till 4ish, then got my soda and got home, took a 1 & 1/2 hr nap...ate hot dogs *had to mike them :P* but now I'm chilling *literally from this cold weather XP* and chatting with you, so that's good :) *nuzzles your neck* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yuppers. A norm day for me :P *blushes, smiling and snuggling back* Arigatō, Misa-chan <3 :] Have you ever Role-played, Misa-chan? *plays with your hair, nuzzling your neck while purring happily* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Too bad...I was looking forward to Role-play with you o^o Yes, only when I is really happy <3 *continues to play with your hair as I purr* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC)